injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Challenge Mode
Current Challenge: Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight Requirements: Sinestro, Black Adam, Batman Ends: September 12th, 2019 Upcoming Challenge: Joker/Arkham Origins A Challenge or Challenge Mode is a regularly held event that usually starts on Thursday and lasts around two weeks (shorter for repeats, generally a week), in which players must beat 63 (repeatable for two further times at increasing difficulty for 189 total, which includes Expert and Nightmare mode) battles within that time for various prizes, but they are most well-known for unlocking challenge characters, which are the main source of new and more powerful characters for every player's roster. Batgirl is the first known challenge character. Challenges may be repeated, which used to be rare but has since become the norm. Each challenge has five challenge battles; challenge battle 1 to 4 has 12 fights and 5 has 15, including a boss fight against the challenge's unique character. Challenge battles can be done alongside Standard Battle without resetting progress. They can be done in any order, you don't need to complete a battle to work on another, although you still need to beat the matches in order. Completing 2 challenge battles awards a Bronze Booster Pack, completing 3 awards 15,000 Power Credits, completing 4 awards a Silver Booster Pack, and completing 5 awards the challenge character. Additionally, after completing the Standard challenge, you can do the more difficult Expert challenge for the same rewards plus a random piece of uncommon (2-star) gear for completing it. Finally, the Nightmare challenge offers a 3-star gear specific to the challenge character. Internet connection is required to claim the rewards and will be lost if not claimed in time of the challenge. However, this was changed as of the 2.11 update, and ONLY happened for the challenges for the Suicide Squad characters and all of their repeats; the Standard difficulty contained only 9 battles each, with no characters requirements, except for the Bronze and Silver tiers, which are tier 1 and 2. Additionally, prizes for completing tiers have been improved (a Silver Booster Pack, Gear Locker, and Gold Booster Pack, respectively). Upon completing the Standard difficulty, it will be changed back to normal, except for the prizes. After the challenges (and the repeats as well), Raven/Teen Titans's challenge began and Challenge Mode was reverted back to its original way (though still without Challenge Credits). It is possible to simply pay Power Credits to skip battles. The price is high however, so try to avoid unnecessarily spending credits during the challenge, as players may be forced to skip some battles they are unable to beat. Previously, battle 2 requires a random character just like battle 4 and 5 and battle 3 only allows bronze and silver characters, but this is switched around in the Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night challenge. The energy cost was unchanged, however: battle 2 still only consumes 1 bar of energy each while battle 3 consumes 2. This was changed back in Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan's challenge. Starting with the Blackest Night Martian Manhunter challenge, there would be a single match in the challenge that awards an unrelated gold card. It was Darkseid for this case, followed by Batman/Beyond Animated during the Red Lantern Hal Jordan challenge; however, it was changed during and after Catwoman/Arkham Knight's challenge, so instead of a Gold card, you'll receive a Silver card instead. Challenge characters Here is a list of all challenge characters in roughly chronological order (not counting repeats). Note that while the Challenge Booster Pack only contains challenge characters, new challenge characters are usually added to the pack several months after the challenge expired, and not immediately, and does not contain Raven/Prime or Green Lantern/Red Son. The Special Challenge Booster Packs are temporary replacements to the aforementioned Challenge Booster, and contain many of the challenge characters up to the 2.13 update. *Batgirl/Prime *Zod/Prime *Deathstroke/Red Son *Raven/Regime *Aquaman/Regime *Batman/Blackest Night *Hawkgirl/Prime *The Flash/Elseworld *Martian Manhunter/Prime *Scorpion/Mortal Kombat *Green Lantern/John Stewart *Darkseid/Prime *Wonder Woman/600 *Doomsday/Containment *Solomon Grundy/Boss *Killer Frost/Regime *Batman/Red Son *Deathstroke/Arkham Origins *Bane/Luchador *Zatanna/Prime *Green Lantern/Red Son *Raven/Prime *Aquaman/Prime *Superman/Godfall *Batman/Beyond Animated *Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X *Static/Prime *Killer Frost/Prime *The Joker/Arkham Origins *Bane/Arkham Origins *Hawkgirl/Regime *Lobo/Bounty Hunter *Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night *Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan *The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight *Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight *Wonder Woman/Justice League *Darkseid/Apokolips *Superman/Dawn of Justice *Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice *Black Adam/Kahndaq *Sinestro/Antimatter *Catwoman/Arkham Knight *Superman/Injustice 2 *Aquaman/Injustice 2 *Catwoman/Ame-Comi *Deadshot/Suicide Squad *Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad *The Joker/Suicide Squad *Raven/Teen Titans *Solomon Grundy/Earth 2 *Hawkgirl/Blackest Night *Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth *Raven/Rebirth *Batman/Flashpoint *Killer Croc/Arkham *Batgirl/Arkham Knight *Green Lantern/Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan *Scorpion/Klassic *The Flash/Earth 2 *Hawkgirl/Earth 2 *Superman/New 52 *Green Arrow/Rebirth *Batman/Gaslight *Batman/Batman Ninja *Lord Joker/Batman Ninja For a list of Challenge Mode characters and their requirements click here. Trivia *There are no challenge versions of Ares, Cyborg, Lex Luthor, Nightwing, and Shazam. *On the other hand, there are no non-challenge versions of Raven, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Scorpion, Darkseid, Killer Frost, Zatanna, Static, The Arkham Knight, and Killer Croc. *Prior to the release of The Flash/Elseworld (or up till Hawkgirl/Prime), challenges were not repeatable. *Prior to the release of Superman/Godfall (or up till Aquaman/Prime), the challenge front page will show the character in a different pose, mostly one of them leaping into the scene. Superman/Godfall and all following challenge characters only have their image on their card reused on the front page instead, although repeats of previous challenges will still use their old images. *A glitched version of the challenge battle description will briefly appear upon completing a challenge battle. *Deathstroke/Red Son and Zod/Prime were originally announced to have challenge repeats in the lull after Lobo/Bounty Hunter, but was never re-released and instead the 2.6 update brought in a bunch of all-new characters. *Since August 4th, the record of shortest challenge and/or shortest repeat is held by the repeat challenge of Lobo/Bounty Hunter, which lasted for only 2 hours before it was changed back to Darkseid/Apokolips's repeat as it was supposed to. The second shortest repeat is tied between three characters, Raven/Prime, Batman/Beyond Animated, and Superman/Godfall, who each lasted 2 days as part of a gauntlet event. *For a long time, Hawkgirl/Regime is the only Challenge character (and character overall) to not be available in any packs, until she was included in the fittingly named Nth Metal Pack. Category:Game modes Category:Challenge Mode Category:Terminology Category:Tabs Category:Main Screen Tabs